An electric motor typically includes a stator and a rotor. The stator has a hollow housing with an open end, and an end cap covers the open end of the housing so as to seal the housing. The rotor is received in the housing with a shaft thereof extending out of the end cap. The end cap includes multiple components mounted thereon, such as a printed circuit board (PCB) with lots of electronic components mounted thereon, brushes for supplying power to the rotor, and a bearing for rotatably supporting the shaft of the rotor. As a result, there is no space left for mounting other components such as electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) components.
One solution disclosed by US Patent Application publication number US2010-0181853, has an extra protection cap specially added for mounting the PCB. As the PCB is mounted on the protection cap, there is enough space left in the end cap for mounting other components, such as electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) components. However, the extra protection cap makes the motor complex, and the assembly of the motor is time-consuming.
Therefore, there is a desire for an improved motor that can overcome the above described shortcomings.